The Storm Titan (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary The Storm Titan 'is one of the three titans in Wizard101 and the Son of Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven. During the times of the First World, the titans entered a war for supremacy. The fight was so devastating that it destroyed The First World, and angered the Great Tree Bartleby, who sang The Titanic Lullaby to put The Storm Titan and his brothers into an eternal sleep. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-A, likely High 2-A '''| '''High 2-A Name: The Storm Titan Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Should scale to Spider and Raven. Exists as a god beyond the understanding of mortals), Enhanced Senses. Magic Detection (Can sense magic), Immortality (Types 1''', '''4 and 8'''; Will continue to exist as long as the concept of Storm Magic does. Resurrected after he was killed as The Storm Titan), Self-Sustenance (Type '''1), Flight, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Storm magic), Air Manipulation (Storm magic), Electricity Manipulation (Storm Magic), Abstract Existence (Type 1'''; Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven created the Storm Titan as the embodiment of Storm magic. The Storm Titan's death led to Storm Magic across existence being affected and thrown out of balance. Can resurrect as long as the concept of Storm Magic exists), Conceptual Manipulation (The Storm Titan's Storm Magic forms Storm Magic across reality. Even if other Schools of Magic were to be destroyed, or even existence, the concept of Storm Magic can still exist. The destruction of Storm Magic caused the entire system of magic across reality to go out of balance), Acausality (Type '''4 and 5'), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking spells, and gets stronger the closer he is to storms), Matter Manipulation, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Status Effect Inducement, Possible Shadow Magic (Has shown the ability to cast shadow spells, however, it is unknown if this is due to game mechanics. However, it has been stated anyone with sufficient magic capabilities can use Shadow Magic), Resistances to the following: Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Should be resistant to all schools of magic), and high resistance to Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Air Manipulation | Same as before amplified to a higher degree along with Resistance to Probability Manipulation and Magic 'Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ '(Was going to destroy The Chaos Heart which could unravel the very fabric of existence, in which an endless multiverse, and countless other dimensions are only an echo of an even greater wheel. In a war with the other titans, he destroyed The First World, a place where nature, time and magic worked differently that when compared to the Spiral is incomprehensible) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(Stated by WoG to be far stronger than before. His power was amplified by the Aeythr, which was created by Grandmother Raven and Grandfather spider to lock themselves away from The Chaos Heart. Should be stronger than weakened Bartleby. Harmed a weakened Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven and could have killed them) '''Speed: Immeasurable '(Far Superior to The Player), possibly '''Irrelevant '(Shouldn't be too far behind a weakened Bartleby as Bartleby couldn't put The Storm Titan down by himself)| '''Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant '(Could fight against The Divine Paradox) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ '''| '''High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ '''| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually infinite Range: Extended melee range. At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ with magic Standard Equipment: His trident Intelligence: Unknown, likely Supergenius; While the titans may appear as savages built for nothing but war, they should be superior in intelligence to most if not all mortals, possibly even the celestians, whom are a race of supergenius beings who can create illogical reality defying weapons and machines. Exists as a god far beyond mortal comprehension Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hypnosis: 'The core focus of Storm Magic is hypnosis. * '''Storm Prism: '''With a Storm Prism, The user can convert the power of Storm Magic to Myth Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Storm Magic. * '''Glowbug Squall: '''A powerful Storm spell that attacks the enemy with bugs that manipulate electricity, and is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Insane Bolt: '''A last resort of sorts. While it is a Storm spell, it deals damage through the Moon school. It has a 50% chance of dealing insane damage to the opponent, however, it has a 50% chance of backfiring and potentially killing the one who casts it. * '''Cleanse Charm: '''With this spell, the user can remove any negative charms that were cast on him. * '''Lightning Strike: '''With this spell, the Titan can increase the probability rate of his Storm spells by 10%. * '''Storm Lord: '''The Storm Lord is a well-known storm spell that deals damage through the storms and induces paralysis on the opponent for 30 seconds. '''Key: The Storm Titan '| The Aeythr Titan'''Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2